Currently, individual cellular network operators do not share users or spectrum in areas of overlapping coverage. For example, users of wireless telecommunications devices are typically associated with a particular wireless network provider (e.g., a user's primary carrier) in an established subscriber-carrier relationship. For example, the user/subscriber pays the carrier an agreed fee and the carrier provides wireless services (e.g., voice, data, Internet access, etc.) in accordance with the agreement. The user is only serviced by his or her primary carrier, even if the user is located in an area that is covered by other providers' wireless networks. As a result, some parts of the spectrum may be overloaded while others are underutilized. Also, at different times and in different geographic locations certain classes of services (e.g., voice, streaming data, peer-to-peer communication, etc.) are better supported by different wireless network operators.